otro tren que se nos fué
by CYRANN'E
Summary: OTRO TREN QUE SE NOS FUE...eran nueve y ya van diez....En esta ocacion rick ...si...huye de las chikas....pero que chikas!...y con muy buena razón.....


"**Otro Tren Que se Nos ...Fué"**

**...Eran nueve y ya van diez,...**

**by CYRANN'E...**

Personajes;

**Hermelinda** la mayor; DE 58 años...Era la mente maestra..era una mujer...que usabas ropas anticuadas...se pintaba chapetones..usaba peluca...y tenia mal aliento...

Además tenia una verruga del tamaño de un doblon...y aparte de creída ...se sentía la mas hermosa ...de sus hermanas...y también la mas desesperada... seria por que nunca se casaba?...

**Pancracia**; la segunda; DE 55años...Su fría de diabetes por eso nunca salía del baño...por que padecía...de continúas diarreas...por que le encataba la cocina y se comía de todo lo que encontraba ...siempre traía su bolsita po-pof ...con un pedazo de rollo salido..por si las dudas...Eso si...por si...encuanto menos se lo esperara...le diera chorrillon...

**Eufracia**; la tercera De 52 años...Era la chismosa metichona que en todo estaba...sabia de todo...y de todos...físicamente era horrible...la vieja condenada...que hasta el gato cuando la veía siempre se espantaba...flaca fea y desgargabada... además de ser..tuerta vizca y narizona...tenia mal olor porque nunca se bañaba la vieja Guevona...

**Bartola**; la cuarta DE 49 años...Era la Guevona...floja ...floja...y maaaas...floja...que para no lavar ni se cambiaba la ropa...por lo tanto siempre andaba con sus amigas las moscas...

**Petronila**; la Quinta DE 46 años...Era la que administraba el dinero...por que era taaaan tacaña ...Que hasta el codo le sudaba...pues era muy raro ...que la vieja coda gastara...

**Edelmira**; la sexta DE 44 años...La menor de todas...está era la recatada...por que era la monja de la casa...pero que cuerpazo tan abultado llevaba...pues era la mas chichona de la casa...

Y claro! no podía faltar Rick hunter! El chiko de la historia central... ...cierto dia...en ciudad Macross...Se vería con lisa...pero llego muy puntual y antes a su mas que apreciada ...cita!...bastante enfadado y algo desesperado...decidió llamarla por un teléfono desocupado...por coincidendencias del destino...algo curioso ocurrió...que los teléfonos por ese lugar ninguno podía funcionar...que raro pensó ...y miro alrededor...de todas esas casa solo una le llamo la atención...

La casa era grande y bonita pero un horrible secreto escondía...seis viejas chifladas a un galán pretendían...esperaban a un joven apuesto..que a ellas las atendía solo que este al saberlo nunca se les aparecía...

solo que en esta ocasión...para su sorpresa...otro chikuelo fue quien se les apareció...y cual fue su sorpresa que ante la puerta rick hunter les_ llamo..._

"**Otro Tren Que se Nos ...Fué"**

**...Eran nueve y ya van diez,...**

**E**ra de tarde...muuuuyy... tarde..

Por fin! Decía; la molacha de **Pancracia**...(sujetando sus manitas Aunque sin darse cuenta el papel de rollo debajo de sus pies traía...además de que su falda en sus calzones traía...pues no se daba cuenta cuando del baño salía...)

Ayy! Esta quedando divino verdad**...Eufracia**...(si!... esta precioso ...-la pobre tuerta, vizca...y narizona..decia...)...

Ayy y ahora que...pues!... que ...ya esta listo?...( decía la pobre verrugosa y soñolienta de **Bartola.**...

Si!...listísimo decia **Hermelinda...**la mas fea de todas...(la tele esta bien descompuesta...)SIIII! ...EXCLAMARON TODAS AL MISMO TIEMPO...

Ding...Dong! llamaron a la puerta...

Ayyy! Es el...

Debe estar guapísimo...decia **Pancraci**a...

Ayyy debe ser un príncipe azul...decia **Bartola**...saliendo de su cuarto,

No! es un ángel...decia **Eufracia**...

CHIKAS ...Vamos apúrense!...que debe encontrarnos divinas...decia **Hermelinda**

**Edelmira**: ayyy! Muchachas no sean unas locas...una señorita decente se debe dar a respetar...no sean tan busconas...mejor...recen ...pecadoras! (Muy indignada Mencionaba)...

**Hermelinda** se hecho a correr se ajusto las chichis..y el pelo...y abrió la puerta sutilmente...con una sonrisota y la boca mal pintada ...por que en vez de verse guapa la pobre vieja espantaba...

Entonces ahí ...Un chico en la puerta esperaba...Era rick hunter que no sabia lo que le esperaba...

**Hermelinda**; pase joven...sea bienvenido a nuestra casa..(que si usted quiere esta también puede ser su casa...-inclinandose en el oído la horrible vieja le susurraba...)

Rick hunter la miro y francamente mucho no entendió...

Pero el pensó ...que viejas tan feas y arrugadas...y lo peor deben de ser de esas viejas quedadas...)

**Hermelinda**; chikas...chikas ...(con mucho esmero anunciaba...)..vengan! vengan!que el técnico ha llegado...un vasito de refresco no le haria daño...siéntese mi lindo y joven apuesto...pero apúrense! Que debe tener sed...

**Rick; no señoras me confunden! Disculpen mi interrupción... yo solo vengo a pedirles un pequeño favor...que si me prestan su telefono..para poder hablar...les juro sera rápido y la llamada les voy a pagar... sera tan rápido que no lo van a notar...**

**PANCRACIA**; pero si no hay prisa joven...no gusta un pedacito de pay!...( lo tomo tan fuerte del brazo que de un jalón lo aplastó...rick quería zafarse pero ella no lo dejó...)

**RICK**: PERO señora por favor!...solo quiero ese favor..si no es mucha la molestia...y enseguida me ire yo...

**Edelmira**; señorita jovencito si me hace usted el favor!...(indignada la mujer pronto le anuncio)...ahí esta el telefono ...mi querido y joven! Guapetón grrrrr...

(-Rick...confuso...solamente pensó...estas viejas horroras lo buscan es varón-)

**Petronila;** se acerco sigilosa y preguntó...Joven ..usted si que es un lindo joven. Y Apuesto varon...me deja darle un besito...en ese bello menton?...

**Rick...solo la miro y desesperado solamente pensó..** vieja,horrible y espantosa que no se ha visto en un espejo,si los pellejos le cuelgan y las chichis le llegan al suelo...

El joven se paro y al telefono se acerco...ya sudaba tanto el Pobre que luego transpiró...que bien! Dijo el mismo ...que bueno que aquí ahí! un trapito!...agarrandolo con su mano por su cara los paso...( mas sequedó estático cuando de repente escucho...

Petronila! Que no son tus calzones!...los que te quitaste hace rato..y que el gato te arrastró?...anda! no seas cochina y llévatelos al cajón...que no ves que el joven ya se los unto!...

El pobre casi vomita y al acto los aventó...salió en ese instante corriendo...

Mas una mujer le salto...

Adonde vas papacito...de aquí ya no te vas... que si sales por esa puerta otra mujer mas bella no vas a encontrar...

Rick..solo corrió...y no quiso saber ...más ...sin embargo arrastraba a otra vieja con el pie...dos mas se le colgaron y con esas ya eran cuatro ...mientras que la otra le trataba de cerrar el paso...

No te vayas divino le gritaba una desde el piso...te lo damos todo ...pero no nos dejes chiquitito!...

Una a una se quito y a la otra de la puerta la arrojo...salió corriendo el pobre rick ...mas sin embargo una lo tumbo...

No nos dejes papacito!...por favor regresa muchacho preciso y divino...la pobre tuerta suplicaba mientras rick...horrorizado miraba...

Por fin a la vieja... aventó y en un tremenda carrera a la otra esquina llegó...

sudaba...y del horrible susto el pobre tiritaba...cuando vio a lisa que en ese momento llegaba...

No se pudo contener...y llego a ella en un dos por tres...

La abrazo fuertemente y en seguida la beso...la tomo de la mano y con ella se escapo...corría como loco pero a lisa no soltaba...la próxima vez ...mejor ire por ella a su casa...

**Las pobres viejas miraron y mil suspiros hecharon...**

**Mientras al mismo tiempo todas susurraron...**

"**OTRO TREN QUE SE NOS FUE"**...** Eran nueve y ya van diez,...**

**FIN...**

"_**CYRANN...RESPIRANDO A TRAVEZ ...DE LOS TIEMPOS..."**_


End file.
